Cherry Blossoms
by Becs
Summary: Pietro has a secret admirer! This is something I thought up when I began to wonder why guys never get romantic presents. R/R please! I thrive on them!


Disclaimer: Own nothing. *sigh* why bother? Own Lila. 

Pietro opened his locker and was covered in a shower of flowers.

"What the hell!?!" Pietro looked dumb-founded at the brilliant blossoms of soft pink which now dusted the school floor. "Cherry blossoms? These aren't even in season!"

"Hey Pietro!" Evan called from across the hall, "nice hair piece!" 

Pietro raised a hand up to his perfectly styled hair. His delicate fingers brushed soft silken petals and another shower of cherry blossoms fell to the floor. 

"Woah!" Todd said, hopping up beside the speedster, "what the hell happened to you?"

"My world has been turned upside down!" Pietro cried, looking in his locker and brushing out the last of the pink flowers.

"You dropped something yo," Todd informed Pietro, picking up the piece of paper that had fallen out of the locker along with the rainfall of petals.

Frowning Pietro took the paper and opened it. Blue eyes widened in shock. "This is so wrong," Pietro murmured leaning heavily against his locker, "I feel faint."

"What is it?" Todd took the piece of paper and read it,

__

Flowers gathered in the morning

Afternoon they blossom on

Still are faded by the evening

You can be me when I'm gone ~ from, a Secret Admirer. 

"You have a secret admirer!" Todd grinned waving the scented paper in Pietro's face.

"I can see that Todd," Pietro said.

"What's with the flowers?"

"Pietro has a secret admirer," Todd informed Lance.

Lance grinned, "you would."

"Shut up," Pietro snapped, "it's probably just someone who has the wrong locker."

- - -

Yet the next day when Pietro opened his locker he was covered once more in flowers. Sweet smelling tea roses. Tiny and perfectly formed. Again a soft pink, touched here and there with butter yellow as the petals entered the centre. This time Pietro knew to look for the scented paper, placed near the back of his locker.

__

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all to short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd:

And every fair from fair declines,

By chance, or nature's changing course untrimm'd:

But thy eternal summer shall not fade,

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest,

Nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou growest;

So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee ~ from, a Secret Admirer.

"Flowers again Pietro?" Pietro looked up in surprise to see Evan grinning nastily at him. "Oh, what's this?" Evan snatched the bit of paper from Pietro's hand. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Love notes! You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Are you suggesting I send these to myself Daniels?" Pietro stuck his hands on his hips a small frown beginning to form. Suddenly a smile spread across the speedster's lips, "or maybe you're just jealous because I have a secret admirer and you don't."

"Dream on Maximoff," Evan rolled his eyes, "I couldn't care less if you had _10_ secret admirers."

"Ohhh, it's okay to be jealous Daniels," Pietro grinned, "here, have a rose." So saying the speedster slipped a rose into Evan's pocket. Evan rolled his eyes and walked away, dumping the small rose in the nearest trash can.

"Some people just don't appreciate a good flower huh Pietro?"

Pietro turned to Lance, "yes well, some people seem to like them too much." Pietro kicked a few of the pink tea roses to demonstrate.

"Hey hey! Don't damage them!" Lance protested.

"Why? You want some? Be my guest."

Lance scooped up a few of the petite roses and formed a little bouquet. "Kitty will like these," he explained.

Pietro shrugged, stuck his head into his locker and pulled out his English books. Frowning the speedster shut his locker. "My locker's starting to smell like those bits of paper."

"Oh the tragedy of having a secret admirer!" Lance called over his shoulder as he headed for class.

- - -

"Did you see Pietro Maximoff's locker this morning?"

"Yes! Where on earth did all those flowers come from?"

"I heard from Charlotte who heard from Jean who heard from Evan, that yesterday he had tea roses, and the day before that cherry blossoms!"

"Daisies, roses and cherry blossoms? God, I wonder who's sending them."

"So does he!"

- - -

"Special delivery for a Mr Maximoff!"

"Pietro! Get your ass down here!"

"What the hell do you want Lance! I'm busy!"

"Delivery for you! Get down now!"

Pietro came down the stairs, holding a book in one hand. "What?"

"This is for you Mr Maximoff, sign here." Frowning Pietro placed the book under one arm and did as he was asked. "Thank you, have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too," Pietro said, opening the package. Inside was a small piece of paper, smeeling of lavender, that read:

__

Doves fly by on silken wings

In your garden true love sings ~ from, a Secret Admirer 

"There's your secret admirer again," Lance grinned.

Todd, who had read the note over Pietro's shoulder said, "maybe we should check the back yard."

"Good idea," Lance nodded.

"Just let me put my book down," Pietro sighed, placing the note inside as a bookmark and putting the book on the hall table.

The three boys headed for the back yard, Pietro in front, Todd and Lance behind. Pietro threw open the back door and gasped.

In a cloud of ivory feathers the doves lifted off, billing and cooing as they took flight.

"Pretty," Todd breathed, watching the doves circle and flutter like lost souls.

"Holy shit!" Lance gasped, "look at them all!"

Pietro just stood there, mouth open in surprise, his azure eyes wide with astonishment, tinged slightly with delight as he too watched the doves flutter. "T-This is unbelievable!" Pietro stammered, not taking his eyes off the feathered love tokens.

"Yay!" Todd grinned, leaping from the doorway and into the fray, "cooooo, coooo! I'm a dove!" The youngest mutant leapt high into the air, startling the white birds. Laughing, Pietro ran out to join him.

Grinning Lance said, "if you can't beat them......."

- - -

"Do you think there'll be more doves today?" Todd asked Pietro.

"Who knows," Pietro shrugged, "this person seems to be capable of anything."

"Do you think it's Toby?" Freddy asked.

"Nah," Lance shook his head, "he wants to keep a low profile. He's not keen on being out in the open. Plus he's in LA."

"I suppose," Freddy said, turning back to his lunch.

"I'm sorry, I like, couldn't help over hearing," the four boys looked up to see Kitty, on her way to her normal seat, "but did you say doves?"

"Zillions and trillions of doves!" Todd grinned, holding out his hands to indicate, "Pietro got them yesterday from his secret admirer."

"Really?" Kitty said, looking at Pietro in surprise, "how strange." And with that she left.

"Now the question is," Pietro grinned, "does Kitty-Cat know anything?" The Brotherhood watched Kitty move to her seat.

"The question indeed," Todd nodded.

- - -

Pietro wandered the hall lost in thought. He was musing over whether or not Kitty did know something. She had certainly seemed to when Todd had mentioned the doves. Pietro grinned when the idea that Kitty could be his secret admirer slipped through his head. Wouldn't Lance be pissed then? But why would she act so obvious if she was. Or maybe that's what she wanted him to think and really she was. Or maybe he just thought that was what she wanted him to think when really she wasn't and it was -

THUMP!

Pietro looked about blinking at an incredibly fast rate in his surprise.

"Oh, I'm like, so sorry!"

Pietro looked in front of him to where the new Freshman, Lila Gill sat, her books in a gentle arc about her feet. 

'Freshmen,' was Pietro's immediate thought. Then, 'ewww, Kitty friend! Danger! Warning!'

Lila ran a nervous hand through her brown hair, pulled into a half ponytail. "Oh my god," she blushed, "I feel like, sooooo stupid."

"S'okay," Pietro muttered, reaching forward to pick up her books. 

"It's okay!" Lila said quickly, her hand darting forward to grab the book, "I don't need help."

"Okay," Pietro shrugged, beginning to stand. That was when he caught sight of the paper. A small innocent bit of scented paper. Lavender scented paper. Lila's eyes had already lighted upon it, then darted up to Pietro's blue eyes. Immediately she blushed crimson. "Use this much?" Pietro asked.

"Oh my god," Lila gulped, "this is like, really embarrassing."

"I can tell," Pietro said serveying Lila's crimson cheeks with slight amusement.

"You were like, not meant to find out till the dance!" Lila said, "I was gonna like, ask you in a poem and you were gonna be like, soooo intrigued that you like, wouldn't be able to resist."

Pietro couldn't help but grin like an idiot, 'this girl is a riot! Ask me to the dance in poem form! She's kinda cute but, ewwwww, valley-girl! And Kitty's friend.'

"So, yeah," Lila said, looking nervously at the ground, "will you take me to the dance?"

"Sorry Lila," Pietro shrugged, passing her the last of her books, "I don't date Freshmen." 

Lila's face fell, her large brown eyes taking on a sad puppy quality.

'Ouch! That hurt,' Pietro thought, 'wish she didn't take it so hard. At least it wasn't Kitty.'

"Bye Lila," Pietro said out loud, moving off down the hall in the direction of the school car park.

- - -

Friday morning Pietro was greeted yet again by a shower of falling flowers.

"Arghh!" Pietro snarled, brushing the flowers off as quickly as he could without actually resorting to super-speed. 

"Still getting flowers Pietro?" Lance asked, watching in a slightly amused manner as the speedster vented his anger upon the numerous tiny bunches of Lily of the Valley. (Get it!)

"Like, hi Pietro." Pietro turned to see Lila, Kitty at her side. The tiny Freshman looked extremely nervous as she stood in front of him. 

"Kitty!" Lance said, the joy in his voice barely concealed.

"Please take me to the dance Pietro!"

"No!" Pietro snapped, "I told you, I don't date Freshmen! Go with Lance." He jerked his thumb in Lance's direction and turned back to his locker.

"Pleeeeeease?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeease Pietro!" Lila grabbed hold of his waist and hugged him.

"No! Let go of me!" Pietro objected, trying to extract himself from Lila's grip. 

"If you go with me I can make Kitty go with Lance!"

Lance swung his head around, like a dog that's caught the scent.

"What!?!" Kitty shrieked.

"Say yes Pietro!" Lance grabbed Pietro by the shoulders, "say yes!"

"Lila I don't like, want to go with Lance!" Kitty objected, "besides Kurt has already asked me!"

"Pleeease Kitty! It means so much to me!"

"Pietro, say yes!"

Kitty looked at her friend and then at Lance. "All right," Kitty sighed, "but you owe me."

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" Lila grinned.

"I don't want to go with Lila!" Pietro was yelling at Lance.

"Say yes damn you! Say yes or I'll make you wish you'd never been born! Or I'll blackmail you! Either way works for me."

"What do you have to blackmail _me_ with?"

"Four words, re-enactment of Funny Face."

"Lance! Don't be cruel."

"Go with Lila."

"Stupid Todd," Pietro muttered, "if he hadn't slipped me those fucking caffeine pills. Fine. Lila I will go with you."

"Yay! I am like, sooooo happy!" Lila clapped her hands and kissed Pietro on the cheek. 

"I'm going with Kitty! I'm going with Kitty!" Lance sang, grabbing Kitty by the hands and twirling her in a circle.

"Pick us up at 6," Lila smiled, waving to Pietro and skipping off down the hall.

"Stupid Todd," Pietro muttered, "stupid love-struck Lance. Stupid caffeine pills."

"I'm going with Kitty," Lance hummed.

- - -

"Why are you not wearing a tux?" Lance asked, frowning at Pietro, who was dressed in a black turtleneck and jeans.

"You can make me go, but you can't make me dress!" Pietro said defiantly.

"Your choice," Lance shrugged, "by the way, we're taking your car. It's flasher."

"More flash," Pietro corrected.

"Whatever. I'm going with Kitty!"

"Hey, where the hell is Lance going?" Todd frowned, wandering into the lounge from the kitchen.

"_We're_ going to the dance," Pietro said.

"But how come only Lance is dressed up?" 

"Cause my date is a mindless valley-girl who likes covering guys in flowers every day and letting doves loose in their back yards."

"You found out who your secret admirer was!" Todd enthused.

"Lila Gill."

"I'm going with Kitty!" Lance hummed happily. He glanced at his watch, "ahhhhh! 10 to! Hurry Pietro!" And with that Lance dragged Pietro out the door.

"Bye then," Todd said. "Hey Freddy! House to ourselves yo!"

- - -

"Do you always drive this fast!" Lila yelped as Pietro screamed around the corner. 

Pietro looked at her in disgust. Of course he did. His heightened reflexes thanks to his super-speed made it extremely easy for him to react in the few seconds most people wouldn't be able to.

"Slow down you moron!" Kitty yelled from the back, "my hair's gonna be so tangled by the time we get there I might as well have not done it at all!"

Pietro slowed down so fast he threw his passengers into their seatbelts. 'Ha!' he thought, 'if that don't put Lila off nothing will!'

"Oh my god," Lila began, "that was like, sooooo cool!"

'Fuck her unpredictable mannerisms,' Pietro cursed the brunette mentally.

- - -

Music flowed through the room, seeming to stroke the dancing couples into movement. Pietro sighed in boredom. This night was going on _way_ too long. Lila pressed herself up against him as the music slowed. Pietro blinked in surprise and looked at the top of the Freshman's head.

'Mmmmm, smells like coconut,' the white-haired speedster thought, 'I like coconut.'

Lila's lips brushed his ear, and he heard a gentle sigh. 

'Grrrrrr!' Pietro's brain growled, 'hot little Freshman not that shy.'

Slowly Pietro slide his hand from the small of Lila's back to her hips. Lila shifted briefly against him, and Pietro wondered if she'd scold him. Actually, he kinda hoped she would. So far all his plans to annoy her had failed. But Lila settled once more. Across the room Kitty was reluctantly letting Lance lead her to the dance floor.

'I want some chocolate,' Pietro suddenly thought, 'I wonder if Lila likes chocolate?' He glanced down at Lila. 'Probably not. Chicks have this weird anti-food thing going. Except Mel. She eats almost as much as me! I wonder why she don't gain nothing? Must be lucky I guess. Ooh, what smells like coconut? Oh, Lila, right.'

"You wanna find somewhere a little cosier?" Pietro grinned.

'That should get her,' Pietro thought, 'come on Lila. You gotta slap me now!'

"Okay."

'Damn.'

- - -

Pietro dumped the keys on the hall table and wandered into his room. He flopped down onto his bed and rolled over onto his back. Thank god that was over.

'Stupid, horny valley-girl,' Pietro thought, 'you were _so_ not supposed to agree to the cosy line.'

Pietro had spent the last hour keeping Lila out of his pants. Now that wasn't something you hear everyday. Pietro cringed as he remembered the last hour.

Pietro shook his head. 'Never, ever go near Lila again,' Pietro warned himself, 'ever. Heh heh, I wonder if she likes bugs?' Pietro began his master plan but soon fell asleep, dreaming of evil things to do to a certain annoying and obsessed individual.


End file.
